How to love when your heart is broken?
by CamilaTwiCullen
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica nueva en un nuevo instituto lleno de gente falsa e hipócrita, ella es tímida y poco sociable lo que muchos no saben es el porqué de su mudanza a un pueblo al noroeste de Washington en el cual se escaseaban las novedades ¿Qué pasará cuando encuentre algo más que amistad, consuelo, una Alice muy hiperactiva, a un Emmett muy burlón y al amor de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

How to love when your heart is broken?

Bella Swan es una chica nueva en un nuevo instituto lleno de gente falsa e hipócrita, ella es tímida y poco sociable lo que muchos no saben es el porqué de su mudanza a un pueblo al noroeste de Washington en el cual se escaseaban las novedades ¿Qué pasará cuando encuentre algo más que amistad, consuelo, una Alice muy hiperactiva, a un Emmett muy burlón y al amor de su vida? ¿Qué pasara cuando se enteren?


	2. prologo

PROLOGO:

-Edward, por favor espera

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES, BELLA?

-necesitaba tiempo, me han hecho mucho daño y no me siento capaz temo que te alejes de mi- dije con una voz casi inaudible y entrecortado.

-Sabes, yo te amo pero necesito que me digas que te sucedió. Y así volví a repetir mi historia para ver como su expresión variaba pero lo que me sorprendió en verdad fue su reacción. ¿Se puede amar con el corazón roto? ¿Puede la vida darme otra oportunidad en el amor?

-Bella…..


	3. primer día de escuela

PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA... ¡QUE COMIENCE LA MASACRE!

Hola soy Isabella Marie Swan pero no me gusta mi nombre es algo común y muy largo por eso me gusta que me digan Bella. Mis padres son separados pero aun así son como amigos ahora vivo con Charlie, mi padre ya que Reneé se había casado otra vez con Phil y estaban muy ocupados con la carrera de Phil. Pero ese no es el problema porque a veces me siento mejor sola, ese secreto que mis padres ya saben y solo ellos porque con solo recordarlo mi corazón se achica y me tortura con las imágenes de Seth mi hermano pequeño Seth, que murió por una enfermedad por mi culpa.

Flashback:

-Bella, Seth bajen a desayunar-dijo mi madre a modo de orden-ya saben que día es hoy

-Si es el día de hotcakes y waffles- dijimos al era necesario decir que Seth era el corazón de la familia era la unión. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di del grito desgarrador proveniente de mi madre. Reaccioné al instante y vi a Seth inconsciente. Llamé lo más rápido que pude a una ambulancia y esta llego inmediatamente, subieron a Seth y cuando llegaron lo internaron, tuvieron que hacerle muchos exámenes y cuando llegó el doctor Gerandy este tenía cara de pocos amigos y de tristeza.

-Familiares de Seth Swan-dijo este con voz lastimera y dolida

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo doctor?-gritó Reneé

-lamento decirle que su hijo está enfermo de cáncer de medula ósea

-¡¿Qué?! Esta seguro doctor porque si bromea le informo que no es gracioso

-Señora Dwyer le informo que yo no jugaría con algo así de grave. Los sollozos de mi madre se podían escuchar a kilómetros yo solo me limité a ver la escena en silencio tratando de no llorar y ser fuerte pero en mi interior lloraba de impotencia, rabia dolor, sufrimiento y más de angustia. Era mi hermano el que estaba entre la espada y la pared, y yo aquí sin hacer nada viendo como la luz de sus ojos se extingue.-Haremos los exámenes necesarios para saber si hay donante o alguno de ustedes es compatible, pero antes ¿Alguna quiere pasar a verlo?

-yo lo haré-dijo en un susurro, camine hasta donde me dirigía Jackie una enfermera muy dulce.

- es aquí

-gracias. Entonces me adentre a la habitación y vi a mi hermano un poco deteriorado y en su carita no había más que felicidad aun estando en este estado, el siempre sonriendo sin demostrar su dolor es una de las cosas que mi hermano me ha enseñado.

-Hola Bella-dijo con su típico tono entusiasta.

-Hola Seth ¿Cómo te sientes?


	4. A veces es mejor decir adiós

A VECES ES MEJOR DECIR ADIÓS:

-Bien Bella ¿Por qué tan deprimida, acaso mamá te quemo tus obras completas de Jane Austen o tu preciada copia de Romeo y Julieta-dijo burlándose haciendo una pobre imitación de mi voz. Nota mental: ¡ Por un anuncio de NO TOCAR o un sensor de movimiento al lado de mis libros con todo y rejas de alambre de púas! –Belly Bells que te pasa siempre te ríes de eso o solo me dices Seth te voy a matar y te dejo sin tu video juego favorito.

-Seth sabes porque estas acá ¿no?- respondí con cautela. Nadie está preparado para ver a su hermano muriendo por culpa de cáncer es más debería haber un manual sobre eso porque no es fácil, es de lo más injusto romper un corazón en pedazos. Se quedó en silencio cosa rara en él pero luego de unos segundos suspiró y asintió.

-lo he sabido desde hace mucho Bella, siempre lo supe solo que lo ocultaba, cuando decía que iba donde unos amigos iba al hospital para hacerme consultas médicas pero estaba avanzado y necesitaba un donante, puse mi nombre para ser el primero en tener un donante si se presentaba, pero por alguna razón jamás pude tener un donante no sé si se necesitaba dinero solo quería que no sufrieran por mí. Recibía quimioterapias y radioterapias y debiste notar que se caía el pelo un poco peor yo siempre decía que me gustaría cortarme el pelo solo. Bueno todo empeoró mucho más desde hace un mes y luego pasó lo de hoy y aquí me tienes.

-Seth, sabes que nos hubieras dicho antes de hacer todo esto eres valiente pero debiste decirnos mamá está afectada por todo esto y no sé qué brutalidades podrá hacer en mi ausencia…-pero el aludido me interrumpió.

-Bella sabes algo- me quede completamente estática- yo ya lo he aceptado esto debió pasar por una razón por lo que no les voy a pedir que me donen nada no quiero que les hagan daño eso es lo que les exijo. Quiero descansar en paz Bella ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?-Asentí- bueno Bella ve con mamá debe estar paranoica.

Salí de la habitación algo conmocionada e ida en mis pensamientos. Decidí llamar a mi novio Jacob para pedirle que viniera pero no contestaba así que decidí ir a su casa después de decirle a mi madre que podía pasar a ver a mi pequeño lobito (ese era mi apodo para Seth). Llegue a su casa pero me encontré con Jacob y Leah besándose. Mi mejor amiga y mi EX-NOVIO.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue aplaudir y sonreír lo más cínicamente posible. Ellos dieron un respingo y miraron a mi dirección, pusieron las caras más cómicas que he visto parecían peces fuera del agua. No pude más y los deje así. Mi mundo se vino abajo. Lo que tiene que pasar para saber que a veces solo nos fijamos en lo esencial cuando debemos buscar más allá y no limitarnos. Si le hubiera preguntado a Seth antes lo de su pelo habríamos podido solucionar algo, cuando Jacob y Leah se iban a sus clases juntos y se iban en el mismo auto debí pensar que eso no era solo por mera cortesía.

Me encamine al hospital para ver a mi madre destrozada en el sofá de la habitación de Seth y este estaba dormido o sedado.

-Mamá

-Bella. Dijo con voz destazada- ¿Seth ya te contó de sus exigencias?- Asentí-Bella no voy a perder a mi hijo y tú eres la única compatible con el ¿Podrías someterte al trasplante?

-Madre sé que esto te sonará egoísta pero no puedo Seth me lo pidió.

-BELLA TE LO DIJE DE BUENA MANERA NO QUIERO QUE MI HIJO SE MUERA PORQUE TÚ, NIÑITA EGOÍSTA ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SETH TE LO DIJO. ¿NO AMAS A TU HERMANO?

- MAMÁ ME DICES A MI EGOÍSTAS CUANDO LO QUE QUIERES ES SOMETER A TUS DOS HIJOS A UNA CIRUJÍA CUANDO UNO DE ELLOS DICE QUE NO QUIERE HACER ESO ACASO NO LO QUIERES VER EN DECANSO LO QUIERES VER INFELIZ SABIENDO QUE FUE POR TU CULPA Y ¿QUE HAYA VARIAS POSIBILIDADES DE QUE VUELVA?- mi madre enmudeció y se quedó pensando.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Seth ya que por orden de mi madre lo mandaron desconectar y puedo descansar en paz. En el colegio fue todo peor todos me miraban con lástima y mis supuestos amigos a los que le conté todo lo que paso me miraron con odio porque creían que lo había matado por envidia, así lo que tuve como vida se desvaneció lo perdí todo menos a mi madre, su nuevo esposo Phil, que es una persona encantadora y mi padre Charlie. Decidí mudarme con mi padre para olvidar todo lo que pasó y lo que me hace sentir culpable. Para dejar a mi madre con Phil en vez de ser la carga de ella.

FIN FLASHBACK

Por lo que hoy comienza mi primer día en Forks ese pequeño pueblo o localidad ubicado al noroeste de Washington donde todas las personas se conocían y vivían todos uno junto al otro. Al llegar con Charlie me dejo para asearme y darme tiempo de empacar mi ropa. No pude dormir debido a la lluvia pero me evitaba pensar.

Al siguiente día me desperté y me duche, comí, lave los dientes al estilo monótono de un robot. Salí de la casa en mi viejo Chevy del 53 para encaminarme al Instituto Forks donde podría ser el bicho raro o una compañera nueva pero que todos me dejaran pasar desapercibida, la segunda posibilidad es la menos probable ya que aquí se escasean las novedades.

Encendí el auto asumiendo lo que me esperaba la entrar allí


	5. Primera escena

PRIMERA ESCENA: UN DUENDE, UN OSO, ROSE, JASS Y EL MIMADO DE EDWARD CULLEN... ¿CÓMO SE LLAMA LA OBRA? AH SI EL INSTITUTO.

.

.

Al tratar de llegar allí, si tratar ya que aunque no lo crean en Forks estaba lloviendo un poco pero no evitaba que la carretera se hiciera más difícil de llegar al instituto pero llegue gracias a un cartel que rezaba INSTITUTO FORKS vaya mi suerte tal vez cambie. Aparqué en un zona vacía al lado de un Sedán muy bonito de color verde y me dirigí recepción lo más pronto para no llegar tarde, llegue allí que para mi sorpresa estaba caluroso por lo que pude quitarme la aparatosa chaqueta por un momento…..-PERO CUANTA DEMORA EN ATENDER A SOLO UNA PERSONA QUE GENTE TAN OCUPADA-pensé hasta que por fin se percataron de mi existencia aunque fuera por un momento ¡Bien Bella acabas de descubrir que no eres invisible! Me atendió una mujer mayor llamada Señora Cope luego de que una chica de corta estatura y pelo negro rebelde se fuera dando brinquitos- por lo menos puede ser feliz aun con este clima de perros-seguí pensando hasta que me di cuenta de que la mujer me miraba con cara de "que le pasa ".Suspiré y me encamine allí por mi horario. ¡Perfecto! Tengo literatura con el señor Bertty y ya tengo el mapa así me evito preguntar como turista en ciudad ajena.

…-….

Me encamine a mi clase sumida en mis pensamientos y como mi torpeza y gravedad se unieron para provocarme problemas tropecé con una rubia de infarto tan hermosa que hasta las más prestigiosas modelos se verían como gente normal al lado de ella. Tenía un pelo rubio que le llegaba de cascada hasta la cintura, ojos azules como el más y un poco más alta que yo. Esperaba que me gritara algo como TORPE FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS o algo así pero no:

-Lo lamento. ¿Estás bien?-se disculpó. Donde se encuentra mi lengua en estos momentos….QUE ESPERAS HABLA.

-Lo siento fue mi culpa yo no te vi es más ni siquiera creo que mi cerebro funcionará en ese momento.

- No importa…Perdón no se tu nombre debes ser nueva ¿no es cierto?- Claro que no lo sabe soy la nueva, la bicho raro, el nuevo pedazo de carne entre las fieras.-mi nombre es Rosalie Hale pero dime Rose.

-Si soy nueva y mi nombre es Bella un gusto conocerte, Rosalie.

-¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar?-pregunto demasiado amable.

-Claro, que clase tienes-pregunté- yo tengo literatura con el Señor Bertty y tú.

-yo igual mejor movámonos ya que estamos algo tarde. Así nos apresuramos y llegamos cinco minutos antes de que el profesor llegue.

Una voz estridentemente aguda pero no al borde de chillona le habló a Rosalie:

-Hola Rose no sabía que teníamos a una chica nueva en el colegio mi nombre es Mary Alice Cullen pero todos me dicen Alice….-pero Rosalie interrumpió la frase. Alice era la misma chica que había visto antes: Tenía expresiones finas y sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda.

-También puedes decirle duende o ama de las compras innecesarias para esclavizar a los demás o solo Ali -dijo ella en tono burlón ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la susodicha.

- Gracias ama de los besos de osos de peluche.-dijo Alice hablando en el mismo tono que Rosalie.

En ese momento llego el profesor para pedir orden a la clase acabando con la pelea de apodos de ambas.

La clase paso bien gracias a Dios amo leer porque justo ese día hicieron un examen sorpresa de Romeo y Julieta fue sencillo. Al sonar el timbre (si se le podía llamar así por lo suave que sonaba, es más parecía más una campanita) salimos para encontrarnos con un chico que se veía sus horas de ejercicio en el gimnasio, pelo corto y ondulado, ojos azules claros, alto .PARECIA UN OSO y por la forma en que miraba a Rose se notaba que se amaban ahora entendía el sobrenombre de Alice.

-Pero miren nada más, tenemos a una chica nueva, la carne fresca entre la multitud de fieras.-luego de eso rio tan estruendoso y por consiguiente la mayoría de alumnos casi le da un infarto por el ruido tan repentino, haciendo que me sonrojara fuertemente. En mi anterior colegio me llamaban Bella el tomate Swan ya que por todo me sonrojaba podían hablar de lo lindo que esta el día pero me sonrojaría la verdad no sé cuál es mi problema con eso.- ¡WOW! Mira ese sonrojo pareces un tomate…..YA SE así serás bautizada y….-la frase quedó inconclusa al recibir el chico un manotazo cortesía de Rose a juzgar por su mirada de enojo.-Perdón….-como cosa extraña no sabía mi nombre.

- soy Bella y no te preocupes no fue intencional- dije para brindarle confianza y le regale mi mejor sonrisa de disculpa.

- Gracias Bella soy Emmett, el novio de Rose, mejor conocido como EL CHICO MÁS HERMOSO DEL LUGAR.

- No le creas Bella solo puso esos carteles para llamar la atención de la mayoría de gente del instituto te contaríamos pero tenemos clase en el almuerzo te contamos ¿vale?

-Claro.

Así transcurrieron la mayoría de clases hasta que por fin sonó la campanita que anuncia el almuerzo… HE SOBREVIVIDO AL PRIMER DÍA – me felicitó mi subconsciente.

Llegue a la mesa donde me invitaron los chicos y una persona más se parecía a Rosalie pero en versión masculina. Me acerqué a la mesa para ver quién era. Me senté al lado de manera tratando de ser más silenciosa que alfiler al caer pero, como cosa rara MI MALA SUERTE DECIDIÓ DARME UNA JUGADA por lo que me tropecé y casi me caigo de la forma más conocida por el hombre por lo que armé un gran estruendo que afortunadamente no fue ruidosa por lo que la mayoría no se percató solo los de la mesa.

-Wow Bella en serio me impresiona en solo un día ya te has caído de las formas más raras posibles ¿Estás bien?

-Si solo fue un golpecito-mentí de golpecito no te tenía nada de verdad me estampe en el piso y mi parte trasera sufrió las consecuencias. NOTA MENTAL: Darme una ducha caliente urgente para calmar el dolor.

Vi al rubio que me miraba con cara de asombro y confusión.

-Hola mi nombre es Jasper, tú debes ser Bella, un gusto.- dijo con voz divertida. Si ese sería mi nuevo método de conocer gente y hacer amigos caerme con alguna otra persona para que me hable. Genial.

-Un gusto también.

-Bells te íbamos a contra sobre la épica travesura de Emmett ¿recuerdas?- dijo Alice.

- Claro.

- Ok así fue como pasó.

**ALICE P.O.V:**

**FLASHBACK:**

Con Rose estábamos aparcando su BMW cuando vimos un revuelto de gente en la entrada del colegio…. Por lo que solo había una explicación para esto: Emmett.

-Si se mete en otro lío más lo mato.-dijo Rose algo desafiante y enojada.-Vamos Ali.

-Ok vamos.

Llegamos y no dábamos crédito a lo que nuestros ojos veíamos. Debo reconocer que la planificación de Emmett y su actitud fueron asombrosas. Por todos los casilleros habían desparramados carteles de Emmett con fotos de el en una salida a la piscina de Rose y él en traje de baño con unas poses extrañas y en el cartel decía: Emmett EL CHICO MÁS HERMOSO DEL LUGAR - LA HERMOSURA DE EMMETT DEBERIA ESTAR PORHIBIDA o CHICOS CON LA BELLEZA DE EMMET ESTAN EN PELIGRO DE EXTINCIÓN. La cara del director Aro fue tan roja que parecía que le iba a explotar toda su sangre acumulada. Lo castigaron pero valió la pena. Además de que Rose se enojó con el que recibió una paliza made in Rose. Fue un gran día para todos.

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

**BELLA P.O.V.:**

Mi risa no tardó en aguantarse casi me caigo de la silla de lo chistoso de la situación. Hubiera querido ver eso.

Pero no duro nada al ver a un chico de la cafetería demasiado guapo para mis ojos. Era de cabello de un cobrizo algo extraño y sus ojos verdes esmeralda, su cuerpo era delgado pero algo musculoso. Me quedé sin habla era todo un adonis griego.

Al parecer los demás vieron a donde iba mi mirada por lo que Alice dijo:

-Bella él es mi hermano Edward Cullen.- me sonroje al ver que sabían que lo estuve observando.

-Wow el tomatito se enamoró de Eddy- dijo Emmett burlonamente. Como de costumbre me sonroje aún más.

Al parecer noto nuestras miradas por lo que volteó a vernos o mejor dicho a mí y me congele por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué no se sienta con ustedes?- pregunté.

-Porque es popular Bella.

Así que otro cuerpo hermoso desperdiciado en solo un bello rostro. ¡Lástima! creí que el sería algo diferente y hasta me caería bien. Por lo que no lo volteé a mirar aun así sentí su mirada en mi espalda no perdería tiempo con ese tipo de gente.

-Bella no derroches la oportunidad él está soltero pero es muy codiciado más que yo solo porque Salí del mercado por mi Rosie.

-Vale trataré de pensar en eso cuando vaya a tener una pesadilla o mejor cundo en verdad quiera hacer eso.

Sonó la campanita, miré mi horario para ver qué hora tenía y perfecto era Biología, otra clase que adoraba y me iba bien.

Me encaminé a clase de violía feliz hasta que…..


	6. Segunda escena

SEGUNDA ESCENA: BIOLOGÍA, LA CHILLONA INSOPORTABLE Y EDWARD CULLEN.

.

.

.

.

**BELLA P.O.V:**

Muchos dirán que mi suerte era invaluable o que debería estar agradecida con Dios por darme una asombrosa oportunidad pero ¿No es una broma pesada jugar con la paciencia de una chica al lado de un guapo cabeza de aire alias adonis?

Cuando entré al salón lo primero que vi…que al menos una mesa estuviera desocupada pero ¡Cual sería mi fortuna o ultimátum! Las únicas dos mesas eran o Edward Cullen o un chico llamado Mike Newton que por décima vez en el día me mira como si fuera el único oasis en el desierto.

-por favor por favor si el profesor es tan comprensivo y me deja sentarme si quiera en el piso estaré en deuda con ustedes aunque mi pequeño lobito se enoje al mirarme desde el cielo se supone que como hermanos nos leemos la mente o a eso jugábamos antes del día….-pensé.

-Oh vaya…pero que tenemos aquí una estudiante nueva mi nombre es Señor Molina tu nombre debe ser….-dijo a modo de que hablará o al menos saludara cordialmente.

-mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella.-dije más en susurro que en voz alta.

-Ok. Bella, te vas a sentar con….-por favor por favor que no sea con él por favor.- Con Edward Cullen.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, parece que esa idea la odió tanto como a mí.

-Profesor eso no es justo ahora donde se sentará mi compañero.-dijo Edward en un tono enojado.

- Con Mike Newton.

- Vamos profesor deje al compañero de Edward en paz…. ¿Por qué no se sienta ella conmigo?- pregunta Mike con algo más que modestia.

-¡Yo soy el profesor aquí así que señorita Swan se me va moviendo de la puerta y me entra al salón!- dijo dejando toda la cordialidad en el tacho de basura.

Me fui a sentar donde me indicó el profesor, ahí estaba él decir que era bonito es quedarse demasiado corto. Su cabello, que parecía que no lo hubieran peinado hace 10 años pero dándole un aspecto hermoso y casual no me dejaba ver sus ojos ya que estaba con la mirada gacha hasta que la levantó y me vio y como ya por arte de magia mi sonrojo se hizo más que presente.

Me senté en la silla contigua a la de él e intenté prestar atención pero la verdad no podía ese tema ya lo había visto. Pienso que el mundo se confabuló en mi contra solo para hacerme enojar y gritar de desesperación.

-Hola.- dijo una voz aterciopelada.-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, un gusto.

- Hola mi nombre es Isabella pero dime Bella.-dije repitiendo la misma charla con el profesor pero sin el tono cordial solo uno educado y amistoso. Solo al menos para dejar toda la tensión fuera.

Así dejamos de hablar solo me concentré en la clase pero la mirada que él me lanzaba era demasiado penetrante por lo que de manera amistosa le dije en un susurro.

-PUEDES DEJAR DE MIRARME POR FAVOR.

-Lo siento es que solo quería hablar contigo.

-Que, quieres que nos saquen del salón.

- No sino quería preguntarte algo.

-Que sería eso.-pregunté nada convencida me haría esas bromas tipo secundaria con status.

-¿Por qué me mirabas en la cafetería?

-Porque me pareciste idéntico a Alice.

- Si es mi hermana.

-Yo quisiera preguntarte algo también.

- Dispara.

-¿Por qué TÚ también me mirabas en la cafetería?

-Porque tú me estabas mirando y quería ver si me parecías conocida.

- Cullen y Swan, pueden venir un segundo.

Nos dirigimos allá con miedo a que nos expulsara del salón pero lo que dijo fue lo más sorprendente y aún no me lo creo:

-Los he llamado a ustedes porque aunque Bella sea buena en sus calificaciones creo que sería mejor que nuestro mejor alumno Edward te de asesorías fuera del colegio para que te acostumbres a nuestra metodología.

-Claro señor por mí no hay problema.

-Claro señor.-No podía darme el lujo de reprobar pero no era la razón principal, la verdad lo que esperé de Cullen era un chico que ni sabía dónde estaba parado y que si quiera apenas pasaba la materia. NOTA MENTAL: dejar de juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas. Es más hasta me pareció agradable y me sentía feliz por pasar rato con alguien que no fuera un cabeza de aire.

Al sonar la campana me fui rápido por mis cosas pero al parecer la idea de Edward era otra.

-¿Qué clase tienes?- dijo el en tono amigable.

-Educación Física ¿por?

- Yo también vamos.

Llegamos al gimnasio para cambiarnos pero lo que me pareció extraño es como Edward me trataba no parecía cruel ni malvado como lo imaginé, es más era amable y divertido según lo pude apreciar en el trayecto al gimnasio.

Una voz demasiado chillona que a mi parecer serviría para romper todos los vidrios del lugar se presentó ante mí.

Era rubia, ojos azules, cuerpo de infarto pero no más que Rosalie y era casi de la misma estatura mía pero algo más pequeña.

-Tanya.- la saludaron otro par de rubias iguales a ellas.

Ah ya recuerdo Tanya Denali era una de las populares y si más no recuerdo los chicos dicen que me cuide de ella porque puede ser vil contigo.

Salí del vestidor y comprobé que las ventanas no estaban rotas.

-Serán antibalas o a prueba de sonidos tan agudos que podrían dañar tu oído – pensé y me reí internamente.

El profesor Clapp nos llamó a la clase y dijo que trabajaríamos en parejas y el las escogería y ¡BAM! La suerte está de mi lado por lo que me tocó otra vez con Edward.

Vi a Tanya que echaba espuma por la boca, literalmente y los ojos eran como fuego. La verdad parecía como si quisiera asesinarme.

-Deben ser novios-pensé…. ¿triste?

-Vamos compañera.- dijo Edward entusiasmado

-Sabes, no deberías estar feliz de ser mi compañero.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él.

-Se nota que no has visto como he conocido a tu hermana, el novio de tu hermana, a Emmett y a Rosalie. Nos conocimos por mi torpeza debiste verlo.

-Wow

Tienes suerte de tenerme.-dijo arrogante. Mi perspectiva está cambiando sobre él.- es decir, tienes suerte porque yo soy uno de los mejores de la clase según el entrenador.

Ah por lo menos no era un arrogante.-Deja de juzgar a la gente por todo, niña terca.-dijo mi subconsciente.

La clase se nos fue genial hasta que una Tanya rabiosa decidió golpearme con un balón no sé de dónde pero lo logre esquivarlo. Su cara no tuvo precio. Al finalizar la hora Tanya se abalanzó sobre Edward como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Ay! Eddy te extrañé tanto la próxima vez no dejaré que te juntes con la basura reciclada.-dijo ella tratando de hacerme sentir mal con su voz de chillido.

-Mira intento de voz normal no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces de niña malcriada si quieres hacerte con él solo hazlo y ya deja de armar un drama.-dije con voz dura y fría.

-Pero mira nada más Eddy la tonta quiere hablarme así defiéndeme.

- Mira Tanya ya hemos hablado de esto uno: No soy tu novio, Dos: deja de tratar mal a todo el que este en tu camino, Tres: No me vuelvas a llamar Eddy entendido.-dijo con voz fría y enojada.

Me fui antes de arma un pleito más grande….. QUE MEJOR PRIMER DÍA YA TENGO UNA ENEMIGA.

-Bella, espera.- dijo una voz aterciopelada.

-Si necesitas algo Edward.- pregunte con voz seria.

-Perdón no quería ocasionarte problemas ella es solo una chica que me persigue desde que tenemos pañales, por favor discúlpame.-dijo en tono arrepentido. Para cualquiera hubiéramos parecido una pareja de…novios.-QUE BELLA ACABAS DE DECIR NOVIO WOW TE FELICITO YA HAS SUPERADO TODO TU PASADO- me felicitó mi subconsciente.

-No tienes nada que disculparte es ella no tú. Si me disculpas tengo que ir a casa…..-pero tenía que interrumpir.

-Espera, creo que no me entendiste bien ni a mí ni al profesor Molina soy tu tutor ¿recuerdas?

-Ah claro pero no significa que sea todos los días.

-No si tú no quieres…..-creí haber entendido algo más pero no pude saber que es por un gran Oso me abrazó.

-Belly-Bells. Ya veo que viste a Eddy. Por cierto recuerdas que te hable de la cacería.-no pude evitar reírme pero que ocurrente.

-Wow Emmett que discreto eres.-dije con sarcasmo.

-Sí, Bella nadie se resiste a mis encantos.

-Hola Bella

-Hola Alice.

-Chicos lamento interrumpir pero necesito a Bella para estudiar. Soy su tutor.

- OK. Adiós chicos nos vemos mañana.

Me dirigí a mí auto para llegar allá a su casa pero esos no eran sus planes:

-Creí que habías entendido seré tu tutor por lo que iremos a mi casa en mi Volvo.

-Pero que pasará con mi coche y además es mi primer día no crees que vamos un poco rápido al menos déjame llevar mi auto.

-OK.-dijo enfurruñado.

Por lo que ese día fue un tanto alocado conocí a mis amigos para que luego de ese día Edward y yo fuéramos grandes amigos y con los chicos también, pude ver algunas bromas de Emmett y las locuras del duende ama de las compras innecesarias. Pero lo más extraño fue que pude darme cuenta de que con Edward siento algo más que una amistad tal vez no se quiera a Edward pero no… no debería él es mi amigo y no quiero perder su amistad, él lo es todo para mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lectoras que les parecieron merezco reviews gracias a todas por leerme incluso a las silenciosas **

**Lamento no haber actualizado durante mucho no me llegaban ideas. Si quieren que haga otro capítulo hoy díganmelo.**

**Nos vemos luego.**

**CamilaTwiCullen.**


End file.
